User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/MAR2009
Goooooooold What is it about gold that looks so tasty? :/ Collections Dear WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer, it has come to our attention that Atenea has been doing additional unpaid work for you. You know the tithe and address. You have one Galactic Standard Week from the time of this second notice before a memo produced for hurricane delivery by Poseidon. Lucky for you, he's off flooding the Red River Valley and hasn't been checking his mail. That flood is, in fact, the penalty for another overdue collection. Don't even think about trying to give us Debt-Miles. Those things are worthless to Gods and Goddesses! WE go to God's Condo regularly - we have a standing time-share there with Buddha. So send the wine, goats, and Vestal Virgins, if you please - those are the things normally provided by hairless monkeys. You can consider this your warning shot under the Arquillian Rules of Battle (Collection Dpt.) Sincerely, Mount Olympus Accounting Department c/o Hermes Indignometer What are the other Indignometer settings? If I know, I can make you an Indignometer graphic. --Atenea del Sol 05:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, the trial Indignometer graphics are in my gallery --Atenea del Sol 06:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Carlitos It's Carlitos. Other than that little issue, what do you think of it? --Atenea del Sol 05:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : Oh, when you put it that way. The boy's name actually is Carlitos, though. --Atenea del Sol 15:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) PonziMan of the Year This is possibly a game-like activity, wherein the CEOs of major companies, as well as political figures, can be nominated for the PonziMan of the Year award (a stack of wooden nickels). Users could vote for their favourite. Just an idea; I'll be knocking something together soonly. --Atenea del Sol 04:30, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Are you playing with Lucifer's testicles? http://www.landoverbaptist.org/eastereggs.html you Do you work for Colbert? --Imam12 22:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) A Question About Links How do I get a link to a Category tube to work properly? I'd like to link the main Ponzi pages to the Category of Things That Are Ponzilicious (like, at the top of the tube, not the bottom), but when I try classic wikilinkage it just disappears. Help! --Atenea del Sol 14:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to look at the old page again. If I post on the new one I will try not embarrass stephen. I could have sworn there was more there at one point... --Imam12 02:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Don't be I need to learn how to use the image search function, obviously! -Atenea del Sol 05:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) New Pics http://www.deliveredbygrace.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/06/westboro_baptist.jpg This one is the best I've found. Bookburning pic and hell pic http://liberalsmustdie.com/content/binary/hell2%5B3%5D.jpg For the 2late template http://blogs.kansascity.com/photos/uncategorized/2007/12/10/mixed.jpg POLLS ARE BACK UP? HOORAY Great, now that the polls are back up I can-wait, I don't need them. Who cares, there back! I'm sure that It will be very useful in the future, and thanks for the update.--Prof. McDoc 05:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Image Upload I want to upload an image also, cant seem to find out how in the help. Matthew Shepard Do you have any of those captions of him burning in hell? They would be better for the 2late template. And I saw some photoshopped pic of fred phelps in demon red. That would definitly work. Now you have 35 topics in your content! And I feel like I shouldn't keep adding one every time, but I damn sure will anyways! Fortunately for me, while seemingly unfortunately for you, I am not from Canada and know little about Canada other than the truthiness that I am reading here on Wikiality and the fact that it does not (yet) have a cat. I will, however, truthribute my 100% Real American heart out for my 100% Real American hometown! Lieeeek, 'kay! That's brilliant. But I bet you already knew that. I'm on it! And thanks for your welcoming welcomage, I feel as though I've been here my whole life. templates how do I create a template only? ---I responded I my talk page TOO LATE! To your dismay, I already HAVE checked today's poll! And voted in it twice. I am also pleased to see that at least one other person will be all of the aboving, or crank calling Canada. We'll SHOW THEM! McPonzies or McPonzie's I have no clue. What does McDonalds do? I never eat there, so I wouldn't know. --Atenea del Sol 23:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and I'll take a Tip of the Hat in partial payment, along with enough Debt Miles to get you to Mexico. --Atenea del Sol 23:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Invoicing Hermes has brought to our attention... Atenea has been working for you without duly invoicing you. Oh, wicked, bad, naught evil Zoot Atenea! Oh, she is a bad person, and she must pay the penalty! Spankings for everybody! Please forward your tithe of 3,200 goats, 400 casks of fine Amontillado sherry, and seven Vestal Virgins (this may strain America's Vestal Virgin supply, but we're gods! You can always ask the Baby Muhhamed what he has available...) To: Mount Olympus, Third Peak from the Left, Greece, at your earliest possible convenience. Otherwise we shall have to inform Poseidon that you have been a wicked, bad, naught evil Zoot WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer, and that he should duly spank your city. New Orleans made the unfortunate error of not paying us a few years ago. Bear it in mind. Thank you, Hermes, on behalf of The Accountancy Department, Mount Olympus :: Hey, are you gonna pay this? When I got back from lunch there was this sticky note on my owl. --Atenea del Sol 22:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :: I'' accept Debt-Miles, but I'm not sure about Zeus. You might want to at least consider the Vestal Virgins. --22:28, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ponzilicious Things Your Quarter Ponzi With Cheese™ is ready, sir. Would you like Freedom Fries with that? Would you like to PonziSize™ your order? Are you aware that if you ask for a PonziMeal™ you get your choice of a free Bernie Madoff, Alan Stanford, John Thane or Charles Ponzi action figure? Or would you prefer the Major Banks Playset? In other news, yes. I will be writing articles for Charles Ponzi and Ponzi Scheme. Wait for it. We do have Ponzi Merchandising Schemes in full production - from lunchboxes to trading cards, action figures, and build-your-own hedge fund kits. :PS - This just in! Nike and RayBan have expressed interest in tie-ins. We have already refused Monsanto's offer. --Atenea del Sol 16:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I'm really 100 percent done with it now. I promise. Unless you have suggestions? --Atenea del Sol 17:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) WGM Studios Do you want something plain, like the MGM logo, which is always the same, or do you want something like the Dreamworks logo which changes from film to film? And if you do want an MGM-type logo, which three initials do you want on it? What latin motto - something like "don't trust a man with no sense of humour" (''Hominem Iniocosum Non Diffidite) of if you don't want true latin, do you want pig latin, or Gaelic, or Tibetan, or something else? Do you still want the little laughing negro head at the bottom? Or do you want a totally new logo? Do you want an animated gif that makes the eagle scream or flap its wings (or if you're going for the Dreamworks style logo, the floating Stephen heads or whatever) - or do you prefer something more Troma-esque, or pretty like Weed Road, or do you want something really really old, like from the 20's or 30's like the Hammer or RKO logos? Do you want Monty Python-esque Terry-Gilliam-style titles? Oh, and if you do want the MGM logo, is it funnier to have a bear roaring and then getting shot or attacked by an eagle? Or is it funnier to have Our Glorious Stephen roaring in his own voice, or giving the thumbs up? If you do want an animated, I'll need a soundbite. Dr. Colbert is the Lion of Truthiness, after all. Sheesh, you can tell what I do for a living, can't you? :PS - if you should need soundtrack or album covers, I do that too. --Atenea del Sol 15:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::PPS - Truthy Gracia Truthiness? or Caveat Lector? First shot at it turns up this. For studio names, perhaps Heroes Before Obscurity, or maybe Mighty Good Movies? smaller quote template Hi, I was wondering if it was possible to create a template that has a more compact or condensed quote, without making huge breaks in the page. I tried fiddling around with the source for the "Template:Q" (trying to make the perenthesis about half as large...and the whole thing just a little more compact. Does that make any sense? --Sneakers 07:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Are You Stalking Me? Seriously, dude, WTF? Do you have some kind of watchline on me? That was freakin' creepy! --Atenea del Sol 06:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :PS - Is there a link for Ponzisize Me? Or was it just Poutine? Is it too late to pray for this template? keynesianism >:{( HELP! What's going on with Template:Ponzi? It doesn't just hover like a malignant bear, it swallows the whole article! What did I do wrong? --Atenea del Sol 15:25, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : Oh, that's gotta be Ponzilicious, I say! Additional Headline Rippage I couldn't resist. United States of Ponzi is ripped from Forbes.com, of all places! --Atenea del Sol 02:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : Sue us? They should pay us! --Atenea del Sol 05:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :: Also, Ponzimonium, from Thompson Reuters. --Atenea del Sol 05:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::: What, you don't like Ponzimonium? --Atenea del Sol 06:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Oh, well then. Ponzipalooza -- Atenea del Sol 15:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles I am very honored to be crowned Mrs. Colbert. YOU LIKE ME!!! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 15:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ambiguous Template Can't find it anywhere. Could you help? Satan wants to ban porn Who knew? SNlRoaFTHuE&feature Hey watchTV! Got your advice on the cornholiness. Will observe truthiness! Thanks for banners on those pages by the way!Jstufflebean 00:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hey watchTV! Thanks for your help and advice as i build on the cornhole stuff. Sorry about my shoddy uploads of pictures. I'm beginning to get the hand of it now. I need to add a description of the picture and then togle the parody lisence bar, no? Anyway, sorry if i've hassled ya, but when you've got balls sometimes you forget their are so called laws and such!!--Jstufflebaen, march 15 at 12.02 am Featured Word I feel so honored, and sorry about not being from the news. I had That One Guy put one of my articles up for nomination a while ago, but I never expected this. This was so unexpected, I didn't get around to giving you this mesage until days after I read my talk page and then had a heart attack, followed by a stroke, followed by 12 different kinds of cancer(I got over it all already). The next word will be "Ripped from the Headlines". lol, almost forgot signiture thingy --Prof. McDoc 03:39, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Agatha Ruiz de la Prada Sweet baby Jeebus. And I though the moldy blancmange dress was the worst of it. Designers like her are giving the avante-garde a bad name! Oh, I can remove the watermarks if they bother you - mostly I find those pictures on the BBC, but I can either grab them directly from the AP or digitally remove the little tags. --Atenea del Sol 15:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : PS: thanks for featuring Obama Bear Market! Ripped from the Headlines I have ripped Obama Bear Market from the headlines of the Financial Post. What now? Also, how do I get the pictures to line up in one straight line at the bottom? Atenea del Sol 01:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles 2016 Presidential Election GOT 5 YES VOTES!!!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Here's the scoop, Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Ice cream.................., oh yeah where was I? I was lucky to get 3 of those guys to come out of hiding to vote. Ever since the recount they've terrified to even log on in the fear of being banned. I've had to buy them all new chew toys, and rub their bellies all day just to get those 3 to vote. Besides, Check the IP pal, They ain't on my computer no more pal!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by the way, if you get the chance, you mind voting for 2016 Presidential Election? --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) What would we have to do to get our vote counted??? --Cardinalqueen 10:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Colbert Loyalists Template:loyalist --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 12:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Template:Miniloyal --Atenea del Sol 15:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Any idea where I could find the Bin Laden tapes? I don't seem to recall having seen them in their entirety. Do you know if the full versions were even released? Imam12 07:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Ballz I sir am offended by your usage of the patriarchal oppressive term BallZ. I have been informed by the worlds greatest american that it is now acceptable to use the term GUTz instead. offensive behavior --Not deeply offended, and yet the reference to man points brings back some rough memories of hate crimes committed against me for my manliness. yes --Imam12 02:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Anti-Meatism Actually, to be frank... I have no intention of backing down on the fundamental premise that spurred the entire travesty of ilk justice. I find it disheartening that my notion about raised or hunted animal consumption was not seen as helpful to the ilk. I think man points as a filter, caused the notion to be rendered faulty by popularity. Supporting case: The way the liberal media handled the Palin turkey slaughter thing. Only an idiot would see this in such a political way that this was not a meet your meat expose'. I actually championed her cause on this subject on such grounds. Last message I sent you. That last message was the equivalent of drunk dialing. Thanks I appreciate the photo for the headbone article. But I was kinda wondering (n00b) how does one add captions to photos? --DorkVader 16:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) school photo series I liked it but what I really would want to do is put multiple grade photos of chewbacca say, in his name box with each one listing the grade. I have no idea how to do that. That is why I set it up the way I did because I can just list links in order of grade after his name. Plus this way the directory page doesn't spoil all the surprises, but then again it would be cool if it looked like a year book... If you could show me how to format something like that that would be neat. --Imam12 05:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) where should go? http://mine.icanhascheezburger.com/View.aspx?ciid=1995012 Could be a Chewbacca commemorative coin for his efforts at indiscriminately killing liberal fish. This could start a fight though(with me). Maybe it's an attempt to hijack the bear image... --Imam12 22:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe Palin is using coins as "Most Wanted" posters!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) authority I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of the audio ads at the login screen. Is there anything that can be done about this. For some reason I just don't believe they are telling the truth when they tell me I have won an XBOX. Sorry I thought someone did not how to link between articles, sorry about that. Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 19:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Of course not :) Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 20:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry: Headers Arrgghh, sorry I am really used to some other Wiki formats. Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 20:13, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Atheist template Thanks for making the format nicer on that atheist template I made. Cheers. Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 20:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I am going to add it to relevant articles :) Just wanting to be a part of our President Colbert's Wiki. Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 22:26, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ha okay, I reccomended Dr. Colbert for Surgeon General! No Muslims managing my medicine is what I say! Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 23:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Image "SpaceModuleColbert.jpg" I added Image:SpaceModuleColbert.jpg to NASA Node 3 under the section "Name It Colbert!", thanks for the image ;) Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 01:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) NASA node 3 Colbert won the NASA node 3 :) Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 19:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC)